I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of prison-related equipment and more particularly to an apparatus for passing food and other items without contact.
II. Description of the Related Art
In prison systems, guards and other staff often have to pass items such as food to prisoners in their prison cells. In addition, prisoners must often be hand cuffed before they are removed from their cells. Therefore, prison cell doors, frames and walls are equipped with small openings that are large enough to pass items. The openings are also large enough to have a prisoner put his hands through to be cuffed. The openings are equipped with doors that can be opened and closed to perform the described activities. Typically, the doors slide from side to side or up and down.
Sometimes, particularly troublesome prisoners abuse the openings by attacking the person passing the items through the opening. Furthermore, these prisoners often throw items through the opening such as used food and food utensils as well as bodily fluids. This abuse can pose danger to people outside the cell.
In accordance with the present invention and the contemplated problems which have and continue to exist in this field, the invention features an apparatus adapted to be attached to a prison door opening to avoid contact with a prison occupant while passing food and other items.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features an item-passing apparatus, including a hollow main body having a first open end and a second open end, a door connected to the first open end and an engagement system connected to the main body.
In one implementation, the door is rotatably connected to the main body with a hinge.
In another implementation, the apparatus further includes a door lock having a first piece connected to the main body and a second piece connected to the door, the two pieces adapted to interlock.
In another implementation, the engagement system includes a locking lever, upper body lips connected to the main body at the upper corners of the second opening, lower lip adapted to be positioned in opposition to the upper lips and a gearing mechanism connected to part of the locking lever, to the main body and to the lever lip.
In another implementation, the engagement system further comprises a first locking piece connected to the locking lever and a second locking piece connected to the main body, wherein the first and second pieces are adapted to align when apparatus is in a locked and engaged state.
In still another implementation, the locking lever includes an upper bar, a lower bar substantially parallel to the upper bar and arms connected to the upper and lower bars, the arms being positioned at an angle with respect to the main body, when the apparatus is in a locked state.
In yet another implementation, the gearing system includes a bracket connected to the main body, the bracket being rotatably connected an end of a long arm at the base of the bracket, the other end of the long arm being rotatably connected to the lower bar and a short arm rotatably connected to a point substantially midway of the long arm, the other end of the short arm being rotatably connected to a lever lip, one end of the lever lip arm being connected to the lower lip, the other end of the lever lip arm being rotatably connected to the bracket.
In another implementation, the upper bar, lower bar and the arms surround the main body.
In another implementation, the apparatus includes a window positioned in the main body.
In another implementation, the apparatus includes handles connected to the main body.
In another implementation, the main body is rectangular.
In another implementation, the apparatus is adapted to affix to several different prison doors.
In another aspect, the invention features a non-contact system, including a prison door having an access door and aperture and upper and lower lips, a non-contact pass, including a hollow and rectangular body having a first open end and a second open end and an engagement system connected to the main body, wherein the engagement system includes a locking lever having an upper bar, a lower bar and arms connecting the upper and lower bars, the locking lever surrounding the body, upper body lips connected to the main body at the upper corners of the second opening, a lower lip adapted to be positioned in opposition to the upper lips and a gearing mechanism connected to part of the locking lever, to the main body and to the lever lip.
In one implementation, the system includes a door hingably connected to the body adapted to close the first open end.
In another implementation, the door gives access to the body while the access door of the prison door is closed.
In another implementation, the access door of the prison door gives access to the body while the door is closed.
In another implementation, the system has a locked state wherein the upper body lips are engaged with the upper lips of the prison door and the lever lip is engaged with the lower lips of the prison door, the upper body lips and lever lip being positioned in opposition.
In another implementation, the system has an unlocked state.
In another implementation, the non-contact pass is adapted to be removed from the prison door while in the unlocked state.
In another aspect, the invention features a non-contact pass apparatus, including a hollow and rectangular body adapted to be placed over an aperture and means to lock the body to the aperture for the passing of items.
One advantage of the invention is that it provides a self-contained and mobile non-contact apparatus.
Another advantage is that the invention provides security from contact with a troublesome prisoner.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.